Segundos de amor
by Mikah Valyria
Summary: Porque el amor no siempre aparece de la manera esperada, a veces, sorprende. Regalo para mi AI, "Sorcieres de la Neige"; del Foro "Hasta El Final De La Pradera"


_**Regalo para mi AI, Sorcieres de la Neige, del foro "Hasta El Final De La Pradera" Es una mezcla entre tu segunda y tercera opción. Ojalá te agrade, y sino, no dudes en decírmelo.**_

_**Disclaimer: El contexto en el que se desarrolla la historia no me pertenece, es propiedad de Suzanne Collins. **_

_Segundos de amor_

Nunca me detuve a pensar en cómo sería un mundo sin los juegos del hambre. Seguramente, la gente viviría con menos miedo, pero no por ello con los estómagos más llenos. Eso es imposible de cambiar.

Me cuesta creer que ya cumplí los diecinueve años. Superé la barrera inevitable que marca la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte. Todos los años, desde que entramos en la adolescencia tenemos presente la posibilidad de escuchar nuestros nombres. No es difícil vislumbrarnos allí arriba, en el escenario, tenso al lado de la capitolina. Lloraremos, nos despediremos y finalmente, ya en el tren rumbo al Capitolio nos atiborraríamos de comida.

Dicen que el catering es estupendo. Que pruebas lo mejor de lo mejor. Son rumores, claro. La mayoría de los que se han marchado, no regresaron.

Entre ellos, cuenta mi hermana Claire. La vi partir a los quince años, un día después de su cumpleaños. Llore una semana entera hasta que la vi morir en pantalla. Desde ese día me niego a ver los Juegos del Hambre.

Y hoy ha ocurrido lo impensable. La chica del distrito doce lanzo una flecha al campo de fuerza que cubría la arena donde se encontraba. Y la electricidad se fue hace apenas unos veinte minutos.

No son comunes los apagones en época de Juegos. Generalmente, soportamos veintidós horas ininterrumpidas de repeticiones del certamen.

Ahora tengo miedo.

— ¿Escuchas eso?- pregunta Martin, mi hermanito menor.

— ¿Escuchar el que?- digo, agudizando el oído y logrando captar el chirrido de varios automóviles.

Rápidamente, salgo fuera. La mayoría de los ciudadanos del nivel ocho se han acercado a ver la causa de tal alboroto. Yo también los veo. Son innumerables agentes de la paz bajando de los vehículos.

Cincuenta, o quizás ochenta vienen hacia aquí, arma en mano, protegidos por sus trajes blancos inconfundibles.

Uno de ellos me acorrala contra la pared.

— ¡Quédese quieta!- grita, apretándome los brazos. A la fuerza, me mete a empujones dentro de la casa. El pequeño Martin está horrorizado. Le murmuro que se tranquilice. Pero no puede. Entonces, para hacerlo acallar, el joven le da un revés con la mano y el niño cae de espaldas al piso.

¡Maldito desgraciado! Intento zafarme de las manos del hombre. Lo logro, y estúpidamente me atrapa. Recibo tal golpe que la mejilla me sangra.

—Te dije que te quedes quieta- repite, quitándose el casco.

El desgraciado tendrá tres o cinco años más que yo. ¿Cómo puede ser tan cruel? Gateo hasta el lloroso Mart y lo abrazo. Lloramos juntos, mientras ese intruso revuelve nuestra casa de arriba a abajo.

-.-

A cada habitante del distrito se le asigno un agente de la paz personal. Nos sigue a todos lados, vigila que cumplamos con el trabajo. En realidad, vendrían a ser una especie de perro guardián. Sólo que te morderá si quieres rebelarte.

Rebelde.

Esa palabra está prohibida. Si escuchan a alguien pronunciarlo, lo arrestan. Según he oído, lo torturan minuciosamente para sonsacarle la verdad. Que quien es el cabecilla del movimiento, en donde se encuentra, como se llama. En lo que va del día, veinte personas fueron detenidas.

— ¡Continúe en sus actividades, señorita Emerson!- ordena mi escolta, apuntalándome con la ametralleta.

Obedezco. No dudare en meterme un tiro en la cabeza si no acabo de producir los quinientos tornillos de mantenimiento.

Apuro mis dedos torpes, actuando automáticamente.

-.-

Aprendí varias cosas del agente. Se llama Kenneth, y viene del distrito dos. ¿De dónde sino? Frunce tanto las cejas castañas. Los ojos de un azul profundo destilan una rigidez increíble. Tiene un rostro agradable. Algo estricto, pero atractivo.

No es rudeza todo el tiempo. A veces me trata bien. Depende si se levanta con el pie izquierdo o derecho. Si se encuentra de buen humor, me llama por mi nombre "Lyra", o sino "Emerson".

No volvió a ponerme una mano encima. Ni a mí, ni a Martín. Como nos tiene bajo acecho, le concedimos una habitación. Pero en realidad, no duerme demasiado. Lo encuentro a medianoche en la entrada, fumando un cigarro y contemplando el cielo nocturno.

Generalmente, es cuando sonríe. En las noches, nada más.

De día, vuelve a ser el autómata agente de la paz.

-.-

El presidente Coronalius Snow aparece en pantalla tres veces al día. Sus comunicados se basan en los ataques de los rebeldes en los distintos distritos del país de Panem, la escases de alimento y el alto al fuego. Habitualmente, recuerda que él todavía tiene el control de la nación. Seguidamente, Peeta Mellark sale en escena con el estrafalario Caesar Flickerman. Cada día se lo nota el doble de arruinado. No es difícil sospechar que le están haciendo algo.

¿Qué pienso respecto a lo que nos toca vivir? Nada. No veo de qué forma servirá. El distrito cinco está bajo control absoluto del gobierno.

-.-

Hoy bese a Kenneth. Fue en un inexplicable arranque de confusión. Creo que le solté lo que pensaba. Que lo odiaba, detestaba, que deseaba verlo muerto. Porque sinceramente, ya estaba harta de tenerlo a mis espaldas las veinticuatro horas del día sin darme un poco de respiro.

En realidad, el asunto termino de otra manera porque quería probar sus labios.

Ahora me arrepiento. Él es enemigo natural del lugar. Un maldito, un cruento muchacho. Obedece las reglas de Snow. ¿No era que debía dominarme? Kenneth me devolvió el segundo beso.

-.-

La gente saco fuerzas de no sé dónde. En el trabajo se reagrupan. Hay rumores de lucha, de ir en contra de los patrones. Soy participe en ello por Martin. Trato de simular lo mejor posible, ya que Kenneth no es ningún estúpido y si me descubre, olvidara lo mucho que me quiere y me matará de forma atroz, porque para eso fue entrenado.

Me siento una traidora. En las luces del alba, conspiro en secreto apoyando a mis compañeros. Al salir la luna, me enredo en los brazos del chico del distrito dos. Susurramos, a escondidas, palabras que jamás pueden alcanzar la luz del sol. Somos uno solo, olvidándonos del mundo. Del mundo y sus rencores.

-.-

Lo decidimos. Kenneth y yo concordamos en que huir del distrito es lo más conveniente. Ya empaque la ropa de Martin, en un equipaje escaso. Lo necesario para mí, y un poco de dinero. No creo que sea necesario, ya que el país se alza en armas y una moneda perdió su valor.

Termino de vestirme, próxima al trabajo. El agente de la paz que duerme a mi lado atrapa mi rostro entre sus manos, me besa largamente.

—Cuídate. Y vuelve temprano- dice, dedicándome una de esas miradas llenas de preocupación.

—Lo haré. Busca lo que te falte, te esperaré en el límite del cinco- le indico, colgándome la destartalada cartera al hombro.

Y, de repente, una sensación de congoja me invade el pecho. ¿Sera que sucederá un evento malo? No… me niego, me niego a pensar eso.

-.-

Nunca en mi vida experimenté la desesperación en primera persona. Acelero mis piernas, que se encuentran rígidas a llegar. Necesito, necesito llegar. Será muy tarde si fallo, y lo perderé para siempre.

Y a lo lejos observo la represa explotar en mil pedazos. El agua se desborda, al igual que las lágrimas de mis ojos.

¿Por qué no espero en donde acordamos? ¿Por qué tuvo que ir?

-FIN-


End file.
